Begining in the Danger
by NyxNightGoddess1
Summary: Aphrodite's POV. She's my fav character, besides Zoey. Set a few days after Marked. Aphrodite has it out for Zoey. Sounds like the sequel, I haven't read Betrayed.
1. Aphrodite

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own! :' (**

_**Aphrodite's POV**_

I looked into those too-clueless eyes of the person I despise the most. Zoey Redbird. She is _the _worst person ever! I will always hate her.

"Zoey, come here, please," I called in my sweetest voice.

"What do you want? Lemme guess, you want to take me down so you can be leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons again?" She smiled at me and it was a forced smile, I know the difference.

"Maybe…" I trailed off. "Maybe not…"

"Aphrodite, you ask me, 'why me and not you', but you're just selfish and mean." **(A/N: This is the authors' quote not mine. If I didn't get it correct, it is because I don't have the book in front of me.)**

"Oh, Zoey, I got past that already. What I wanted to say is-is I'm s-sorry." I put on my I'm-totally-sorry face.

"You're not forgiven. Hopefully, one day, I will forgive you, but just not today. You were the one that almost let Heath and Erik die! Especially when your 'friends' couldn't keep the circle strong. My friends and I had to save _them_.

"Aphrodite, I don't get anything from you except that you are kind of like an adult female dog. Correction: you _are _an adult female dog. Please, go back to Enyo and Deino. I want nothing to do with you right now."

"Zoey, please, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me please!" I pretended to beg.

"Aphrodite, you and I both know that you are faking this." I sighed. I turned around to go back to the dorm, but I heard the sweetest voice ever.

"Z, come on! You don't want to miss dinner." I turned back around and there was Erik Night. He was smiling like an idiot, a really hot idiot. "Let's go to the dinning hall." He dragged her out of my line of sight, but I glared in the direction they went. I went back to my dorm. Enyo and Deino were waiting for me.

"Enyo, we got a problem. Erik is _definitely _into _Zoey_." I sneered her name.


	2. Alice

**Disclaimer: you recognize, I don't own!!**

"Aphrodite, go away—for now. I have more important things to do," Enyo and Deino replied in unison.

I walked away. These past few days have been horrible. None of my friends have talked to me since Samhain. I went back downstairs to find Zoey, that gay kid, Stevie Rae—I only remembered her name because we used her as a refrigerator on Samhain—and these other kids that look nothing alike but act like twins, watching TV. I walked past them and went outside to the courtyard.

It was almost four A.M., but I didn't care. I went to the bench that was near the stream to just think things through. I found myself out here a lot these past few days. I wish someone was here. Not my parents. Just someone to help me. Someone that could get my parents under control. I am sure to expect hell when it's parent visitation. My parents have just been crazy—power crazy. They have been telling me things I wish I never heard. I heard some rustling in the bushes and turned just in time to see someone that looked oddly familiar.

"He-hello?" I stuttered to the familiar looking girl. She opened her eyes. Now I know why she was familiar! She had been one of my friends for a while! Well, you see, I was feigning friendship but I got to know her. She turned out a little like Zoey—trying to save people from the Dark Daughters and Sons because it wasn't really something you should be in. At least that's what she said.

"A-A-Aphrodite? Is th-that y-you?" She seemed utterly terrified.

"Yes, it's me. What's your name again?" I asked, trying to be calm (it wasn't working).

"M-my n-name is-is A-Alice."

"Alice, could you so kindly help me with something?"

"That depends."

"On what, Alice? On what?"

"If it is to help you, another fledgling, or a human?"

"Another fledgling and I. Will you help?"

"Of course, Aphrodite. I will help you, but one thing?"

"What do you want?" I asked sweetly.

"I want you to help me. As in favor for favor?" I nodded. "Great! So will you help me get rid of Zoey Redbird? I hate her guts."

"I will help you with that, Alice. You know I will!"

We headed off in the direction of the girls' dorm. I noticed, for the first time, we were going to the same room. "Alice, are we roommates?"

"Yep! You just never looked to my side of the room!"

"Oh…" I looked over to her side of the room. She had burned CDs everywhere. All of them labeled with either with an artist or a story title. **(A/N: Totally my room!!)** "Nice CD collection."

"Yeah, and I know the perfect CD to help us with destroying Zoey!"

* * *

**A/N: I love music! So Alice's half of the room would totally be my room!! Yes, if I had the chance to be Aphrodite right now I would! Alice was the name I chose because she gets really hyper sometimes (you'll see that later) and it's the name of a vampire in TWILIGHT!! Although, I must admit, I like the House of Night Novels better now!!**

**Review!!!**

**lazy=not reviewing  
not reviwing=angry author/not so many updates  
reviewing=happy author/faster updates  
REMEMBER: DON'T EVER BE LAZY!!!!! :D**


End file.
